My Love Is All I Have To Give
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Donnie loves Leo, Leo loves Donnie, but is afraid to be with him because he's the leader. Can their brothers help them sort things out? And the story doesn't end there. Warnings: Slash, Incest, turtlecest, depression, cutting. Pairings: Leo/Don, & Raph/Mikey
1. You and me

**Title: **My Love Is All I Have To Give

**Summary:** Donnie loves Leo, Leo loves Donnie, but is afraid to be with him because he's the leader. Can their brothers help them sort things out? And the story doesn't end there.

**Warning/Disclaimer:** Incest, Turtlecest, depression, Cutting. I own nothing. No money will be made from this.

**Pairing:** LEO/DON Yay! & Raph/Mikey

**A/N**: Posted this over at DeviantArt awhile back, and thought I should post it here too. Also, I just wanted to say a big thank you to my beta for this fic, dondena. I really do appreciate it!

**Chapter wordcount:**1, 627

**Chapter One**: You and me

"You deserve better; more than I can give," Leo pleaded with Donnie to let him go.

He was the leader and having a relationship with one of his brothers would be a conflict of interest. He didn't want to play favorites. He couldn't afford too. If something happened to any of his brothers, especially Donnie, because he got distracted, he would never forgive himself. He saw the pain in his too precious Donnie's eyes, and his heart broke.

"I just want your love, Leo. That's all. I love you," Donnie pleaded, tears filling his eyes, and Leo felt like such a jerk just then. The last thing he ever wanted was to be the cause of one of his brothers pain.

"I'm sorry," he said, lifting his hand to cup Donnie's now teary cheek to wipe some of the tears away. "I'll always love you Donatello, but we just can't be together that way."

"But, Raph and Mikey have each other. What about us? I don't want to be alone, Leo. I know you don't either. How many times do I have to say I love you?" Leo felt his own tears coming, but he had to be strong about this and pushed them back.

"Donatello, I love you too! I always will. But we. Can. Not. Be. Together," he said determinedly, hoping Donnie would eventually understand his reasons. He was the genius of the family. He'd have to. Donnie sniffed, nodding, before wiping at his still teary eyes and turned around, heading back to his room.

Leonardo watched him go, taking his heart with him, swearing to himself that it would always belong to his genius, Donatello.

Once in his room, Donnie plopped down on his bed and buried his head in hand, trying to stop the tears, but he couldn't help it. He just felt so miserable and alone. Why couldn't Leo see that it didn't matter if he was the leader? He would still love him no matter what.

Wanting anything to take some of his pain away, he reached over to his nightstand and pulled out his drawer, taking out the knife that he kept hidden and stared at it numbly for a moment. The others would not be pleased, especially Leo, if they found out what he did when he was depressed.

And he had been depressed a lot lately.

Raising the knife, he placed it against his wrist and cut, just a little, until he felt some blood flow. He winced in pain, but it was better than the pain in his heart. Not wanting to risk losing too much blood, he pulled the knife back, and wiped it clean with the towel soaked with water, before placing it back in the drawer, and shut it.

He sighed, getting off the bed, and properly cleaned the wound, before getting some bandages to cover it with.

He never cut enough to raise alarm to his brothers, or Splinter, so he assumed they must've thought that he injured himself with some new experiment, or fixing something in the lair. He couldn't help but grin a little, sometimes being the genius of the family had it's advantages. He was probably the only one who could get away with something like this without raising suspicions right away.

Pulling himself together a little, he hopped off the bed, and made his way out of his room and to the living room where Mikey was sitting on the couch watching television. He made his way over to the couch, and sat down besides his younger brother to see what was on. It was Anne of Green Gables The Sequel, and he turned, gawking at Mikey, who threw him the 'What?' look.

"What? I'm in the mood. And that Anne Shirley dudette is pretty hot," Mikey defended himself.

Donnie grinned.

"I wouldn't let Raph hear you say that," he teased, turning back to the screen.

"Oh, just get together already," he pouted, folding his arms against his chest. It was at the part where Gilbert was telling Anne that he was getting married, but he belonged with Anne.

'Just like I belong with Leo.' He sighed sadly, feeling Mikey's worried gaze on him, but chose to ignore it, and keep his attention back on the movie.

"You alright, Bro?"

"Fine," he spat, not meaning too, but his behavior was unpredictable lately.

"Did you talk to Leo?" Mikey probed and he groaned, nodding. "And?"

Donnie looked at his brother, trying desperately to not let his emotions get the best of him, but it was hopeless.

"He loves me," he said looking away and finished, "But he can't be with me."

"What? He said that? Why? You two would make such an amazing couple," Mikey complained, sounding as if he couldn't believe it.

"Because he's the leader and doesn't want to play favorites."

Mikey glared at his explanation and argued, "That's just stupid talk. What the shell is he thinking? Someone has to knock some sense into that thick scull of his. And I thought Raph was hard to convince." Mikey made a move to hop off the couch, but Donnie stopped him.

"No, Mikey! Don't. I don't want to force him into anything. I know he loves me. And for now, that'll just have to be enough."

"But I hate seeing you hurting like this."

"I know, Mikey, and I appreciate it. I really do. But there's nothing you can do. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Who knows, maybe he'll come around." He really hoped he would. He loved his blue banded, fearless brother so much.

Mikey sighed, but nodded and went back to watching the rest of the movie. He sighed, doing the same.

While the two went back to watching the movie, the silent observer in red narrowed his eyes from the doorway. He couldn't believe 'Fearless' could be so selfish, and heartless as to break his little brother's heart like this. He went to find his big brother to try and was determined to knock some sense into him, himself.

He found him in his room meditating, always meditating. Growling with frustration towards his older brother, he pulled at the tale of his blue bandana, lifting his brother off the ground with surprising strength.

"OW! WHAT THE SHELL RAPH?" Fearless shouted, pulling free, and shoved him away.

"YOU'RE A SELFISH BASTARD! You know that right?" He hollered back, feeling protective of his little brother, and was unable to control his anger. "How could you do that to Donnie? He loves you!" Leo glared at him dangerously, and he glared just as dangerously back.

"Stay out of it Raph." Leo warned, but Raph was too pissed to listen, and shoved his brother against the wall.

"Why don't you stop thinking about yourself for a change, and start thinking about how much you hurt Donnie, and how much he loves you, and wants to be with you. I never thought you could be this heartless," he hissed slowly, loosening his hold on him, when he realized Leo wasn't fighting back.

"Heartless? Me?" Leo questioned sarcastically, "Really, Raph? I love him! I really do, but I'm not as free to express it to him, as you and Mikey can to each other. It wouldn't be fair to him."

"Why? Because you're the leader? I don't care. Mikey doesn't care. And Donnie sure as hell doesn't care. All he wants is to be with you in whatever way he can. If you can't give him that much, then you really are a heartless, selfish bastard," he sneered, earning a good punch in the nose, and stumbled back, more from shock than pain.

"Get the hell out of my room." Leo seethed, pushing him out, closing the door behind him, locking it.

Raph punched the door, wishing it was Leo's face, until he heard quiet sobs coming from the other side and he dropped his hand, his mouth falling open, stunned. Fearless, crying? It didn't seem possible. But then again, he did have a good reason for it.

Suddenly feeling ashamed for the way he treated Leo, who he now knew was hurting just as much as Donnie, he placed his hand against the door and tried to apologize, "Leo? Leo, I'm sorry okay! I'm just worried about Donnie. And you know how I get when I worry. I just want my brothers to be happy." All he got was more sobs from the other side and he sighed, pulling back his hand and left his big brother alone.

Later that night, Donnie was awakened by the feeling of a warm body sliding into bed, and curling up against him. Still feeling a little out of it, he yawned, and turned over to see that it was Leo who was holding him as if his life depended on it. "Leo?"

"Shh, go back to sleep. I can't give you much Donnie, but I can give you this," Leo said, taking the genius's hand in his own, and placing it on his over where his heart was protected underneath his plastron.

Donnie sighed, feeling content, as he laid his head on his hand, over Leo's plastron, and felt Leo softly stroking his forehead. He wondered what made his Leo come around so quickly, but he wasn't about to ruin the moment with questions that can wait until morning.

He closed his eyes, quickly falling back to sleep.

**TBC**

**Feedback is lovely! It's my first Leo/Don fic. So nervous.**


	2. In your keeping

**A/N:**I really shouldn't be continuing this, since I have a bunch of other works from various fandoms that need to be updated and finished, but since you begged for it, I've decided to continue updating this until my muse for it runs out. Enjoy! Also this chapter is inspired by the song Savior by Skillet

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,064

**Chapter Two:** In your keeping

Leonardo awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed, and genuinely happy for the first time in ages. He felt a light weight on his stomach, and looked down to see Donatello still sleeping peacefully on him, like he was his own personal pillow.

He smiled, and couldn't resist petting his head affectionately. Donnie hummed his appreciation, but didn't wake up, for which he was relieved. He just wanted to watch his little brother, and now lover, sleep for awhile longer.

He noticed Donnie's nightstand drawer was slightly opened.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he reached over to pull it all the way open, but Donnie's hand shot out, and swiftly shut it before he could indulge it.

He decided to wait for another time to satisfy his curiosity. His gut was telling him that there was something in that drawer of his that he needed to know about, but he didn't want to spoil the mood, and so he turned his attention back to Donnie, and asked softly, pecking him on the snout.

"You're hiding something in there aren't you, Donnie? Something you don't want me to know about?"

Donatello just grinned mysteriously, and sprawled himself back over him like a blanket.

Leo grinned back, rubbing his thumb up and down Donnie's neck.

"Why would I be hiding anything? I just don't like anyone invading my privacy. You know that."

"But I'm your lover now."

Donnie sighed, and retorted, more harshly, than Leo thought he meant too, "That still doesn't give you the right to trifle through my things without my permission. Do I ever do that to you, or the others?"

Leo shook his head, and decided it was best to let the matter go for now.

He sat up, and wrapped his arms around Donnie, holding him close. His protective instincts were starting to kick in, and he made a mental note to keep an eye on his love at all times from now on. At least until he found out what his Donnie was keeping secret, and the sooner he did the better. He didn't like secrets. They usually led to nothing but trouble. And it was his job to keep trouble at bay, and away from his family.

He kissed him on the forehead tenderly, "Come on, love. We should get this morning started."

Donnie sighed, but nodded, and Leo hopped off the bed, and then helped Donnie off of it as well, even though he knew it was unnecessary, and that his genius brother was more than capable of taking care of himself, but he wanted to do it. And the bright smile Donnie gave him for the help, made it worth it.

Still holding Donnie's hand in his own, he led Donatello out of his room, and to the kitchen where Mikey was making breakfast, and it actually looked edible this time.

Mikey turned around from the stove where he was cooking the pancakes. He stared down at their still conjoined hands, and beamed at them.

"Well, it's about time! Have a seat bros. Breakfast's about ready. Raph should be back with the orange juice soon." Mikey said, turning back to the stove.

Leo led Donnie over to the table, and pulled out a chair for him. Donnie blushed, and pecked him on the cheek, before sitting down on the chair, and Leo helped him push it back in.

"Am I in the right place? If I am, then I must be dreamin'," a surprised deep voice from the stairs interrupted.

Leo looked up to see Raph staring wide eyed at them. He simply grinned, before patting Donnie affectionately on the shoulder a few times, and then sat down in the chair besides him.

He saw Raphael grin back out of the corner of his eye, before he walked over to Mikey, and set the orange juice on the counter. "I expect to be paid back later for that. You know how I hate to go shoppin'!" Raph complained.

Mikey chuckled, pecking him on the snout, "Unless it's for auto parts right? Thanks muffin'! Go have a seat with Leo and Don. I'm almost done here."

Raph looked put out, but obeyed Mikey's wishes, and made his way over to the table and sat on the edge, and was grinning at him again.

It was a struggle to keep his hands to himself, and not coddle Donnie, but he somehow managed.

"For once, you actually listen to me, and got your head out of you ass. I'm happy for you Fearless, both of you."

"Thanks, Raph!"

Later that afternoon. while Leo was distracting Donnie and Mikey, Raph snuck his way into Donnie's room. Fearless owed him big time for this one. He knew he was riskin' his life here, but there was something off with their genius lately, and he too had to find out what it was, and something just told him that the answer was in his room. And so he told Leo he'd take a look.

_'So this is what I've been reduced to? Fearless' scout boy,_' he thought with a low snort.

After searching and searching with no clues whatsoever, he turned around to leave the room, but then he remembered he forgot Leo mentioned something about the nightstand drawer.

With a feeling of unease, he walked over to the nightstand, opened the drawer, dug through it until he found a blue case. The kind that were made for women's jewelry, but what would Donnie be doing with jewelry.

With his hand slightly shaking, he reached in, and lifted the jewelry box out of the drawer, and stared blankly at it for a moment. He opened the case, and his mouth dropped open.

A knife? That's what Donnie was keeping secret?

What the shell would he be doing with this thing that he didn't want anyone to know about? It was small, but still, Donnie could really hurt himself with it if he wanted to.

He shivered fearfully at the thought that his baby bro was hurting himself with this thing. Fearless had to see this.

Closing the box, Raph swiftly turned back around, and hurried out of the room to tell Leo what he'd found.

**Feedback? Yes, please!**


	3. The confrantation

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,068

**Chapter Three:** The confrontation

Leo was laughing at some joke that Mikey had just said when Raph came into the living room. He looked up, and did not like the pissed off look Raph currently wore, or that he looked like he was hiding something behind his back. He could tell his little hothead brother was struggling, trying not to make a scene if front of Donnie and Mikey, and he appreciated the effort.

Mikey's natural cool had obviously rubbed off on his natural hothead brother, and he was glad for it, because they didn't fight nearly as often as they used to as a result.

"I need to talk to you, Leo. Alone." Raph said, walking backwards out of the room.

"I'll be back in a second, love," Leo said, kissing Donnie on the forehead, then hopped off the couch, and followed Raph to his room.

"What'd you find, Raph?" He questioned immediately, wanting to cut to the chase, and find out what Donnie had been hiding from him, them.

"I'm afraid to show you. I just know you'll overreact," Raph replied, sighing.

"Maybe I'll have good reason too. Now show me what you found in Donnie's room," he demanded, holding out his hand for whatever Raph was still hiding behind his back.

Raph glared at him, but nodded, and handed over a blue jewelry box. He looked up from the box at Raph, confused.

"You won't like what's inside. I can't believe it myself." Raph said.

With shaky fingers, Leo opened the box, and gasped.

A knife? Why the shell would Donnie be hiding a knife? Then he remembered Donnie's small accident recently, and all the other ones before it. And they all seemed to appear somewhere on his arms. There was only one conclusion. His love was cutting himself.

Leo suddenly wanted to shake Donnie, and demand to know what he'd been thinking.

"See. I knew you'd overreact."

"Don't you start with me, Raph. You'd do exactly the same thing if it were Mikey, who was obviously hurting himself." With that, a livid Leo quickly spun around, and ran out of the room, and into the living room. He marched angrily over to the couch where Donnie and Mikey were sitting watching cartoons, and shoved the still opened box, and exposed knife in Donnie's face.

Donnie's eyes widened when he saw it, and then he glared up at Leonardo.

"Start explaining the meaning of this." He ordered in 'And don't you dare lie to me,' tone, but Donatello just continued glaring up at him.

"It's nothing, Leo, I just use it as a letter opener. That's all."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes into slits. Donatello just lied to him. He could tell because Donnie avoided direct eye contact with him. And he only did that when he lied, which was extremely rare, thank heavens.

"A letter opener? Really? Then how do you explain this? And all the other ones before it?" He shouted, reaching down for Donnie's hand, and lifted it up, and pointed at his still bandaged wrist.

Donnie winced, and Leo sighed, desperately trying to control his temper. He loosened his grip on Donnie's hand, which seemed so fragile now compared to his own, and he hated it.

He knew he would regret humiliating Donatello in front of Raphael, and Mikey later, because Donnie was the one that rarely got in trouble, but he's just too furious to care right now. He just wanted to know what his Donnie had been thinking.

Now.

Still, he at least tried to soften his posture.

Donnie still looked pissed that he'd invaded his privacy, but what else was he supposed to do if his own love wouldn't talk to him?

"It's okay, bro. Just tell him," Mikey tried to insist.

Donnie just shrugged Mikey's hand off, and retorted, "I told you, Leo. It was an accident."

Leo couldn't believe Donnie lied to him again, and released his hold on his hand, letting Donnie fall back on the couch. Mikey reached over to give Donatello's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"You're confined to the lair, except for training, and no more going to the junkyard, unless it's for something we really need, and only if one of us is with you, until I say otherwise. Understood?"

Donnie just nodded, begrudgingly accepting his punishment, and was still avoiding direct eye contact with him.

"Good. Can you guys leave us alone for a minute please?" He asked their brothers, who looked as if they were afraid to say anything for fear that their leader would turn his anger on either or both of them too.

They nodded, and Raphael quickly ushered a worried looking Mikey out of the living room, and to their room.

After watching his brothers quickly making themselves scarce, Leo perched himself on the couch besides Donnie, and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"I know what you've been doing with it, Donnie. I'm no fool. Why'd you have to lie to me about it?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me. I really don't do it that often; only when I'm under extreme stress, or depressed."

"There's no excuse to do it ever!" He argued, raising his voice slightly. He pulled Donnie closer against his side, and leaned the side of his head against his genius'.

"Just promise me that you won't cut yourself anymore, and that you'll come to me with your problems from now on. I just want you to feel safe and happy with me."

Donnie sighed, but nodded, and moved closer, wrapping his arms around him. Leo did the same, pressingly their foreheads together.

"I promise, Leo."

Leo would hold him to that promise. He smiled, and pressed a soft kiss to his snout. "I love you, Donnie."

Donnie smiled, "I love you too, Leo."

Leo knew that if something ever happened to Donatello that he would never be the same.

He knew he should've kept his distance from the start though. He didn't want to play favorites, but he couldn't stay away. And now he knew his original fear was inevitable. Still, he wouldn't let Donnie go for anything.  
**  
TBC**

**Feedback? Yes, please!**


	4. Never gonna let you go

**A/N:** I managed to make this one a little longer than the others. I do hope you all enjoy it!

**Chapter wordcount:**1,474

**Chapter Four:** Never gonna let you go

Some hours later, Leo was practicing with his Katas' in the dojo, when Splinter came in. He stopped to ask what his father needed, but Splinter shook his head, and indicated for him to continue with his hand till he was finished. Leo nodded, and showed off some of his moves to the master ninja. Besides Donnie's love, the only thing he wanted was their father's approval and trust in him that he could protect the others.

Once he was finished, he slid his swords back in their sheathes. He walked up to slowly to Splinter, bowing his head as he did so. Finally, he looked up to meet his father's eyes. "Is there something wrong, Sensie?"

Splinter nodded, looking sad, and Leo suddenly got a bad feeling about this meeting.

"My son, it's been brought to my attention that you and Donatello have just recently entered into a relationship. Is this true?"

The eldest turtle nodded, feeling his heart constrict painfully in his chest. He knew by the look in Splinter's eyes that he wasn't going to like what Sensie had to say to him.

"I don't approve."

Leo sucked in a breath, "What? Why? You gave Mikey and Raph your blessing. Why not us?"

"You're different than your brothers, Leonardo. You always were. You're their leader. And I fear getting too close to Donatello will make you weak. You have to be strong and unattached in order to protect them. There will come a day when I will no longer be with you. It may be sooner than any of you want to accept. I'm not getting any younger. You're their only hope for survival when I'm gone."

Leo couldn't believe it. Now he knew how Donnie felt when he gave him the same excuse. But how can he end things with Donnie, when they've just barely begun their relationship? It wasn't fair! Still a part of him could see his Sensei's point of view, but it still just wasn't fair, especially to Donnie.

"You want me to end things with Donatello don't you?" he asked.

His heart was breaking.

"Yes."

Leo felt like crying, and turned slowly around, so that his Sensei couldn't see him in such a weakened state, and hugged himself.

"And if I refuse?" he probed, his voice cracking with the struggle to keep the tears under control.

"You may refuse. It's your choice. But if you do, I will no longer consider Donatello my son. He will be an outsider in my eyes. Nothing more."

Leo sucked in a pained breath.

"Why are you punishing, Donnie? I'm the one disobeying your orders. Hypothetically speaking here of course."

_'Not'_

Splinter sighed, "Because he pursued you. You wouldn't have fallen for him if he hadn't of."

Leo hated the injustice of it all, and he could feel slow simmering anger start to rise. He swiftly spun back around to glare at his Master, and hissed angrily, "You're wrong about that! I loved him a long time before that. I was just better able to hide it than he was. I love him, Master Splinter! Why couldn't you said all this to me before I actually went to him huh? I can't let him go now. It would kill him. And I can't let that happen. I won't."

"Very well then," Sensei said flatly, before exiting the dojo.

Leonardo watched him, wondering what he'd done. But he knew one thing. He wasn't about to give up Donnie for anyone. Not even their father. He just couldn't hurt him like that again. The only one who could make him let Donatello go, was Donatello himself, but the way things were progressing, he didn't see that happening, ever. So he wasn't worried about that at least.

Later that evening, dinner was an awkward and quiet affair to say the least. Splinter didn't even glance in Donatello's direction once. He could tell it killed Donnie that their own father had practically disowned him, and he hated seeing that despairing look his eyes.

Mikey and Raph quickly ate their supper, while giving Donnie worried looks from time to time, and then glaring at their Sensei when Splinter wasn't looking. He couldn't blame them for their anger towards their father because he felt it too.

At least Donnie was eating. Not much, but at least it was something. He gripped Donnie's thigh comfortingly underneath the table, and Donnie covered his hand appreciatively with his own.

He tried desperately not to blush, but the knowing smirk Mikey was suddenly giving him from across the table said he had failed miserably.

**flashback**

After he left the dojo earlier, he went to warn his love what Splinter was going to do if he didn't break up with him, and to give him the final choice on what he should do. It nearly undid his genius brother, but then Donatello threw his arms around him, as if holding on for dear life. His love somehow managed not to cry, which was more than he could say for himself. He couldn't ever remember crying as much as today.

"I don't care, Leo! I just want to be with you. If _Splinter _doesn't like it, then that's his problem. I couldn't bear to lose you again."

If there was ever any doubt about Donatello's love for him, it was extinguished then and there.

**End of flashback**

After finishing their meals, Mikey and Raph excused themselves from the table, and put their dishes in the sink, before making up some reason they had to leave the lair.

Splinter did the same, and now he was alone with Donnie, which suited him just fine.

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve this," was all he could think of to say at the moment.

Donnie bit his bottom lip. And he silently awed at the innocence of it. How could Donnie be so adorable? He couldn't stop himself from claiming the other turtles lips with his own, and kissing him senseless.

Needing to catch his breath, he pulled away, and smirked that he managed to make Donnie, the supposed to be genius and always have something to say one speechless.

"Uh..." Was all Donnie said, before shutting his mouth, and blushing deeply. If he was adorable before, he was incredibly hot now. "Wow!"

"I'm not bad huh?" he asked. Donnie's blushed harder, and Leo couldn't take it anymore. He had to have him underneath him, and now. He got up to clean the table, putting the dishes away, then spun around, and maneuvered Donnie until had him laying on his back on the table with him hovering over him. "You're so hot like this, Donnie. You have no idea what you do to me."

Donnie blushed again, "Not as hot as you are. And you drive me crazy."

He smiled, hoping Donnie meant 'Crazy with lust'. He bent down to capture Donnie's mouth with his own, and they kissed passionately, until Donatello pushed him away so he could catch his breath.

"As much as this turns me on. I think we should move to the bedroom. Yours is closer," Donnie insisted.

Leo grinned, but nodded in understanding.

Respecting Donnie's need for privacy, he crawled off the table, helping Donnie off it as well, and led him to his room, which he hoped will soon become _their_ room.

While the two newest lovers' made their way to Leo's room,

Splinter tried to meditate in his room, but was failing miserably. It broke his heart to disown Donatello, and he wanted to take it back more than anything, but if Leo wouldn't listen to him, then he had no choice in the matter. He only hoped his successor will come to his senses eventually, and let Donatello go for their own sakes. When he did, he'd accept Donatello back into the family again. He just wanted them all safe, including Donatello. He may no longer consider him family, but that doesn't mean that he didn't mourn the loss, or wanted him dead.

He knew the others would not understand, like Leonardo didn't understand, and that they would resent him for this, perhaps for the rest of his life, which he knew was too short now as he would have liked. He was prepared for their hatred, for death, but it still didn't make seeing their anger directed towards him any easier to bear, especially Leonardo's.

He just hoped he did the right thing in the end.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Somehow, I don't think Splinter would approve of Leonardo having a relationship with any of his brothers at first, since he is the leader, and that their would be conflict there for awhile. I tried not to make Splinter seem too cruel though, because I do love his character a lot too.

Oh, and incase it takes awhile for me to update, I recently made a fanvid for them if any of you want to check it out. I couldn't resist. All You Wanted Sony by Michelle Branch. I thought the song would be perfect for them. Here's the link: watch?v=uyNBWsdDHrc

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	5. Training

**Chapter wordcount:**1, 399

**Chapter Five:** Training

Leonardo held a napping Donnie in his arms, nuzzling his snout against the younger turtles cheek. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Donatello as his own now. He knew it was getting late, and he had heard Mikey and Raph come back a little over an hour ago. He hated to wake him up, and interrupt his love's peace, but they had to go top side to train soon. And it wouldn't be good for his image to let Donnie slack off just because they were together now.

He nudged his shoulder gently, "Donnie, wake up."

The angel in his arms groaned, batting his hand away, and rolled to his other side, so that his back was now facing Leo. "Don't wanna. Too comfortable."

Leo grinned. _'So that's how it's going to be is it?' _

He pecked Donnie on the cheek, and then gently lifted him up into a sitting pose. Donnie growled. leaning the back of his head against the headboard, yawning. "I promise, we'll continue this when we get back, but only if you don't fight me on this. You know it's for your own good. You're lacking battle skills enough as it is." He hated to admit it, but it was true. His Donnie was a scientist at heart, not a warrior, but still a ninja, who at least needed to learn how to protect himself in case he needed to.

As much as he felt it was his duty to, he may not always be there to protect him from their enemies. And he knew they had many. The Shredder being on top of the list. He didn't know what he would do if something ever happened to Donnie, but it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Come on, Donatello. The sooner we get training over with, the sooner we can get back to cuddling," he said, gently easing Donnie off the bed. Donnie still looked disappointed, but didn't protest further.

They met up with Raph and Mikey whom were already ready and waiting for them in the living room, and then made their way out of the lair.

Once they were top side, Mikey was a bit surprised that Leo mixed the sparring partners, and he was now trying to dodge his big brother's attack, and was of course failing miserably. Like Donnie, he wasn't the best at his fighting skills. Raph blamed it on his short attention span, but he blamed it on Raph, because he couldn't seem to stop thinking about his hot lover, or the way he felt when Raph made love to him. Raph was surprisingly gentle when it came to love making, at least until they got down to business, and then he was more like a wild animal.

He wouldn't have him any other way though.

Leo suddenly had him pinned to the ground, and was glaring angrily down at him. "Michelangelo, you're not paying attention. Seriously, you're as bad as Donatello. What if I had been a Foot Ninja huh? You'd probably be dead by now."

Mikey snorted, "You're lack of confidence in my abilities to protect myself seriously hurts deep bro."

Leo shook his head, sighing, and then helped him to his feet. They turned to watch Donnie and Raph still going at it. He saw pride light Leo's eyes as he watched Donnie dodge both of Raph's Sais'.

Suddenly, Donnie tripped over his own foot, and one of Raph's's Sais' sliced through his side. Donnie cried out in pain, holding his side, as he dropped his Bo and fell to his knees before Raph, who was kneeling down next to him, inspecting the damage that had been done.

"Oh, Donnie! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, Raph. Accidents happen," Donnie cut him off with a shaky voice, and Mikey watched on, transfixed as Leo ran over to Donnie too, and batted away Raph's hands, so he could inspect the would for himself.

It was then that Mikey noticed the blood soaking through Leo's fingers, and he gasped.

"DONNIE!" He cried, running over to his fallen brother too.

He and Raph tried to help Leo with Donnie, but the eldest turtle shook his head.

"I got this," Fearless insisted, helping a cringing with pain, and still bleeding Donnie to his feet, and hold him up.

"But, we want to help Donnie too," Mikey said, unable to tear his eyes away from Donnie's wound and the blood now dripping on the roof top. It looked like Raph's Sai must've cut in deep. He reached for Raph's hand, but Raph pulled his away as he'd been burned. He could imagine the guilt his lover must be feeling.

"This training session is over. Let's get Donnie home," Leo commanded, and turned around to help Donnie back to the lair.

Watching Fearless carry a pain filled eyes Donatello back to the lair, Raphael was suddenly consumed with an extreme feeling of guilt. Why had he not been paying better attention to what Donnie was doing? If he had been, he would've seen Donnnie's trip over himself coming and he would've back away. Donnie might forgive for this, but he didn't think he could ever forgive himself. But he had been thinking about Mikey and how much he wanted to get training over with so he could have his way with him again.

He vowed to try and make it up to Donnie someday.

He felt Mikey reach for his hand, and he froze. 'What if it had been Mikey, who he had hurt?'

He quickly pulled his hand back, hating the confusion and hurt that now filled his lover's eyes, but the thought that he could hurt him or Donnie like that made him sick to his stomach, and he started to back away.

"Raphie?" Mikey probed, moving closer.

"Don't touch me," Raph seethed, before spinning around, and ran back to the lair, knowing his lover wouldn't be far behind.

_'What have I done?'_

Now back in Leonardo's room,

"You're going to be okay," Donnie heard Leo whisper in his ear, and felt him bandage the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He whimpered, pain spreading throughout his body. He then felt Leo's hands fussing over him stiffen. "I'm sorry, love, I'm almost done okay." his lover apologized, trying to steady his fingers more as he placed the remaining bandages over his wound "There. All done."

He felt Leo press a 'I hope you get better soon kiss' on his handy work, and then felt the eldest turtle kneel besides the bed so that he could look up at Donnie, and reached up to rub his thumb against his chin. "You scared me tonight, Donatello."

Donnie couldn't help but smile at how gentle Leo was being with him. His natural gentleness was one of the things that drew Donatello to him in the first place.

"My mind just couldn't focus on the battle at the moment I'm afraid. You're all I can think about. I guess I'm just meant to be a scientist. Not a ninja. Besides, i got you looking out for me now. I'm sorry if I'm a disapontment to you."

Leo shook his head, lifting himself up so he could kiss Donnie on the forehead.

"Don't be sorry for who you are, Donnie."

"But I know you want me to be able to protect myself better."

Leo sighed, pressing a finger against his lips, "Shh. Let's not speak of it any more tonight. You need to rest."

His gentle lover stood up, and sat down in the chair that was besides Donnie's bedside. Donnie would've much preferred to be in arms, but he knew Leo wouldn't risk hurting him even more now. He supposed he'd have to get used to sleeping alone until he was healed, which he hoped would be soon.

Leo reached down, and blanketed his hand with his own, lacing their fingers together, and soon Donnie started drifting off to sleep, hoping for sweet dreams of Leo.

**TBC**

Please review! They are loved.


	6. Inseparable

**Chapter wordcount:**1,185

**Chapter Six:** Inseparable

Sometime the next day in Leo's room,

"Please, Leo!"

Leo was prepared for Don's restlessness, and his eagerness to get out of bed right away, so he could work on something, but the younger turtle needed more time to rest, and Leo will be sure that he gets it.

"No. No work for you today. Maybe some light work tomorrow," he replied, reached down a hand to stroke Donnie's cheek tenderly.

"But it's just my laptop. I'm bored out of my mind! Please!" Donnie pleaded, drawing back a little from his touch. He tried not to feel hurt by that. Donnie didn't get angry easily, but when he did Leo's learned it's best to just go with his flow.

Leo couldn't help but grin at the childishness of it all. How could Don be so adorable pouting like that? He stole a kiss that left Donnie breathless, and gaping at him.

He smiled, "Want to go outside with me for a little while?"

Donnie frowned, "But I'm not fully healed yet. It'll take at least another six days, seven at the most."

He leaned their foreheads together lovingly, "We'll just have to take it easy then. There's something I want to show you."

A hint of a smile shown on Donnie's face, and he asked,

"Is this the reason why you weren't here with me when I woke up?"

Leo nodded, pulling back, "Yes it is love. Will you?"

Donnie nodded.

Leo smiled, helping his love off of the bed, and clothed enough to hide what they really were, at least until someone was close up, then led him by the hand topside, and to the nearest park.

"Leo, you didn't have to do this for me," Don exclaimed, eying the picnic basket, and blanket by a tree. Don couldn't help but noticed the park was empty except for them, and found it strange, and suspected Leo had something to do with it.

"No, I didn't. But I wanted to do something special for you," Leo assured, patting the empty spot on the blanket in front of him indicating for Donatello to sii down.

Donnie blushed, and did as Leo wanted, "How come we're the only ones here?"

Leo grinned, as if pleased with himself, and Donnie wanted to close the distance between, and would have if he wasn't waiting for Leo to answer his question.

"April and Casey reserved the place for us. I have to remember to do something nice for them later sometime," the blue banded turtle replied, picking up the simple looking basket, and opened the lid. He pulled out a bottled water for Donnie, and one for himself, before taking out the sandwiches. He handed one to Don, and then took a bite out of him, his brown eyes never leaving Don.

Don felt Leo watching him intently, and looked away shyly, cursing himself for being so shy, but he couldn't help it, especially when Leo kept looking at him that way, like he was everything in Leo's world.

Don took a bite of his sandwich, gasping when Leo reached out to grasp his arm gently, as to try and not aggravate his wound further, and pulled him towards him, until that his was practically sitting in Leo's lap.

"Leonardo!"

Leo smirked, switched their positions carefully so that Don's shell was now the one pressed against the tree, and he gasped again when Leo kissed him tenderly on his forehead.

"Say it again," Leo demanded, but in somehow a pleading tone.

"What?" he asked, loosing focus on anything except the feel of Leo being on top of him, cradling him, shielding him from the suns blinding rays.

"My name, Donatello. Say my name again," Leo said, reaching up to cradle his face in his hands.

Donnie couldn't help but smirk, "Leonardo."

Leo closed his eyes.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but I thought we came here to eat?"

Leo opened his eyes again, and gazed down at Donnie lovingly.

"I'm a ninja remember? I can do both. We still have plenty of time to ourselves. And I for one want to enjoy it while it lasts," Leo reminded him, looking rather proud of himself, and

Donnie's breath was taken away by Leo's confidence in himself. Leo then bent down to capture his lips with his own, and Donnie wrapped his arms around Leo's neck, eagerly returning it.

He never wanted it to end.

Meanwhile back at the lair, Mikey had been trying to get Raph to answer the door, but his hot headed turtle for a lover was being stubborn, and he's nearly at his wits end.

"Oh, come on, Raph. You know Don doesn't blame you. You're beatin' yourself up over nothin'," he tried to assure him again, but still no answer.

"Okay, Muffin. If this how you want to play it, I'll play. If you don't open this door in the next fifteen seconds, I'm gettin' Master Splinter," he threatened, and it must've done the trick, because not seven seconds later, it opened and Raph let him in.

He could tell he'd been crying, and wanted nothing more than to hug him, and kiss him, and reassure him that everything was going to be alright, but first he had to get Raph to lower his shields.

"I don't get why you're beating yourself up over this so bad. I'm your boyfriend, and I want to help you if I can. Talk to me."

Raph was glaring hatefully at him, but he expected that, and he wasn't about to abandon his lover, and let him deal with his guilt and pain on his own.

He walked slowly up to Raph, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Just tell me why you're beating yourself up so much over this?"

Raph groaned, but let Mikey continue to hold him, and comfort him as much as he can.

"IT COULD HAVE BEEN YOU!" the red banded turtle hollared, and Mikey winced with that image.

"But it wasn't. I'm fine. And Donnie's gonna be fine. You have nothing to feel guilty over. Do you understand me?"

Raph shook his head, continuing to be stubborn, "But it was my fault! What if..."

Michelangelo cut him off with a kiss.

"Just stop it okay! You're spoiling the mood here," Mikey teased, pulling away, and was pleased to see that it made Raph give him a small smile.

Raph kissed him one more time, before leading him over to the bed.

Mikey had it a feeling Raph was still blaming himself, and that he had his work cut out for him, but it could wait until tomorrow.

Now all he wanted was for Raph to make love to him, and reassure him that he hasn't lost his boyfriend.

He couldn't bear the thought.

**TBC**

**A/N:**I thought it was about time I added a bit of Mikey/Raph lovin' in this story. I hope it was okay. It's my first time writing it.

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	7. I'm a genius, not a ninja

**Chapter wordcount**: 1,366

**Chapter Seven:** I'm a genius, not a ninja

Leo and Don made their way back into the lair, with Leo holding his hand, and leading the way, as usually. It only made sense of course. Leonardo was the eldest, and the leader of their family. Why should their relationship be any different? If he was being perfectly honest with himself, Leo taking charge somehow gave him an odd thrill. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Once they entered the lair, they found Splinter in the living room, looking as if he'd been waiting for them to return. Or maybe just for Leo to return, because he was only looking him.

He felt a painful emptiness settle in the pit of his stomach as looked to the left, resisting the urge to cry.

"Leonardo, come with me. I must speak with you alone," their Sensei ordered, then turned around and headed for the dojo.

Donnie sighed, letting go of Leo's hand, "You better go."

Leo lifted his chin, so that they were making eye contact, and replied, "Don't let him get to you, Donnie. You hear me? I'm sure he'll accept us together in time."

Donnie sighed again, "Even if he doesn't. I'm not letting you go. You can't get away from me that easily."

"Never said I'd try now did I?" Leo replied, leaning in for a swift kiss, before pulling away. "Why don't you go back to my room and rest. I'll join you as soon as I've finished speaking with Sensei."

Don frowned, but nodded, and they both went their separate ways.

Leo entered the dojo, wondering what Sensei wanted, though he suspect that he was upset that he had risked going out in the broad daylight, but it was something he really wanted to do for Donnie.

"Leonardo," Splinter began, walking up to him, and then continued, "You know the rules for going out in daylight."

Leo sighed, "I know Sensei, but I wanted to show Don..."

"You will not mention that name when we are alone together. If I could have my way completely, he would be sent away, and you would never see him again."

Leo's eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't believe their Master could be so cruel.

"Sensei, please!"

"Silence, Leonardo!"

Leo clamped his mouth shut.

"Be assured that he would be sent away somewhere safe. Even if I no longer consider him my son, that doesn't mean I want any harm to come to him."

"What you're putting him through isn't right. It's me you should be punishing. Not Donnie. I'm their leader, and I'm the one who agreed to be with him. I could've said no, and continued pushing him away, but I didn't."

Sensei sighed, "And because of your selfishness, I have lost a son."

He couldn't deny it, so he remained silent.

"I will no longer be teaching Donatello the ninja arts, and neither will you, or the others. If he still wishes to be one. He'll have to learn on his own. He's intelligent enough that I'm sure he could succeed in such a goal if he chooses too. He is your responsibility from now on Leonardo, and yours alone. Is that understood?"

Leo clenched fists angrily, and nodded, "Is there anything, Sensei?"

Splinter shook his head, "No. You may go now."

Leo bowed his head slightly, before turning around, and exited the dojo.

Donatello was sitting on Leo's bed, waiting for his boyfriend to return. He hoped Splinter was going easy on him.

The door suddenly burst open, startling him a little, and watched as Leo stomped his way angrily into the room. Leo then closed the door behind him, before starting to pace back and fourth in front of the bed like he was desperately trying to control his temper. He let Leo try and cool off for a few minutes, before hoping off the bed, and making his way over to the still pacing turtle.

"Leo?" he asked, grasping his arm gently to try and get him to stop moving, and look at him.

Leo tensed momentarily, before letting out a dramatic sigh, and met his gaze, and Don lifted his other hand to cup his cheek.

"What did Splinter say that has you so upset? Tell me."

"It doesn't matter now..." Leo paused, taking a deep breath, before continuing. "You trust me don't you, Don?"

Don blinked, "You know I do."

"With your life?"

Okay, Now Leo's more than usual aggressive and protective behavior was starting to worry him.

"With everything," he answered truthfully.

"You do don't you?" Leo asked, wrapping his arms around him, holding him. "I don't know I'd do if something happened to you, Donnie."

Ah. So that's why Leo's acting so strange. He was afraid to lose him. He hugged him back.

"You're not going to lose me, Leo. Now stop thinking about what if's. They'll just end up driving you crazy. Focus on me in the here and now. Come back to me, Leo. Please!" He pleaded, hating to see Leo in such sad state.

Leo pulled back, and was smiling a little. Good, it was better than him being sad.

"You know, I think you'd make a good leader. You've got the brains, the patients, and the heart."

He snorted, "I appreciate the sentiment, but you know that's not true. I'd just end up getting all of you killed eventually. Hello! Like you just pointed out a moment ago, I'm a genius. Not a ninja. At least, not anymore."

"Still. I think you would be. You just need more confidence in yourself, but let's not talk about this anymore," Leo said affectionately, pulling away, and made his way over to bed, sitting down, never taking his eyes off him.

Leo patted the empty space besides him, and Don felt himself blush, before perching himself down besides Leo. Leo reached for his hands, holding them gently in his own, and taking the time to study them, as if trying to burn the image into his memory. He shivered. More from the unexpectedness of the situation he now found himself in, than the cold.

Leo smirked, looking up into his eyes lovingly briefly, before returning his attention to his hands. He wondered why his blue banded boyfriend apparently found them so fascinating.

"They're just hands, Leo."

Leo chuckled, kissing the top of his right hand like. "But they're yours. That makes them mine. And I'll stare at them for as long as I want to."

Don ducked his head a little shyly, "Flatterer."

Leo grinned, "You know you love it."

Don shook his head, "Not as much as you seem to believe."

Leo let go of his hands, before wrapping one of his around his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss that left him breathless.

"Tease," Leo accused, quickly pecking him on the snout, then pulled away, and hopped off the bed. He tried desperately not to reach out to him, and keep him on the bed with him. He didn't want Leo to think he was too clingy.

"I'm not a tease."

Leo just chuckled, shaking his head, before opening the door. He paused, turning to gaze down at him on the bed.

"Stay? I'm just going to talk to, Raph. I have a suspicion that he's still blaming himself for you being hurt. I shouldn't be gone too long. "

Don grinned, laying on his side on the bed, making himself comfortable on Leo's pillow, "I have nothing else to do in the mean time. Tell Raph that I said to stop being an idiot and that I know he didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident."

Leo smiled, letting his eyes roam over his body, admiring him, before nodding in understanding, and then walked out the door.

Don watched him close the door behind himself, hoping that he'd be back soon.

**Feedback? Yes, please!**


	8. Illuminated

**A/N:** This chapter is inspired by the song Illuminated by Hurts

**Chapter wordcount:** 1, 320

**Chapter eight:** Illuminated

Donatello was almost asleep, when Leonardo returned. He felt Leo lay on the bed next to him, and wrap an arm around his torso.

"Did you get through to, Raph?" he asked, opening his eyes fully.

Leo sighed, nuzzling his snout against his neck, "I think so, but you know how stubborn the knuckle head is."

Donnie nodded, and tried not to worry about his hot head brother too much. He's got Mikey looking after him after all. And he was positive his jokester brother would knock some sense into Raph eventually.

He turned around to lay on his shell, so he could look at Leo, and reach up to wrap his arms around his neck. He nodded, giving him a soft kiss.

Leo smiled down at him affectionately when he pulled away, and petted the top of his head. "Mine?"

Don smiled back, wondering if Leo would ever get over being afraid of losing him. He wasn't going anywhere. Ever. "Yours."

"Good," Leo then grinned, and climbed on top of Don so that he straddling his hips, and bent down for a long drawn out kiss before pulling back. He climbed off Don, and helped sit up, before moving behind him, so that he could start massaging his shoulders.

"Oh!" he moaned, ducking his head, and enjoyed the attention from Leonardo.

"Like it?" Leo probed, pressing a soft delicate kiss against his shoulder, and he moaned again.

"Please don't stop," he pleaded, leaning back further into Leo's touch.

Leo chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes, which is good, because your mine to take care of from now on, Donnie."

Leo then turned him so that they could kiss, one hand still massaging his other shoulder.

"Oh god!" he exclaimed when Leo suddenly pushed down to lay on his stomach, but oh so slowly and gently, then he felt Leo trail kisses from his neckline down his shoulder, then down his his back wherever he could find skin, and was being careful to avoid the wounded area. Leo's trail of soft and tender kisses left hot tingling sensation in skin in their wake. He felt slightly disappointed knowing Leo wouldn't go any further than making out like at the park until he was fully healed. He wanted Leo to make love to him so bad, and it hurt that he couldn't let him yet.

"Leo, I know I begged you not to stop at first, but I think you should now. I don't know how much longer I can restrain myself from begging you to take me now."

Leo sighed, and he felt the eldest turtle roll off of him so that he was once again laying beside him.

"I'm sorry love. I guess I just got carried away there. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you. You know that don't you, Donnie?" Leo asked with slight pain in his voice.

Don sighed this time, cuddling against his obvious horny boyfriend.

"I know, Leo. I love you," he said, exhaustion finally winning out, and he made his head comfortable on Leo's shoulder, before drifting off to sleep.

Leo watched Don sleep as if in a trance. He couldn't stop staring at that still young and utterly beautiful face. He reached out to run a finger down his cheek in a soft caress, when there was a nock at the door.

He sighed, kissing Donnie on the forehead, before going to answer it.

He slowly opened the door half way, and saw Mikey and Raph on the other side. They looked angry, and Mikey rarely ever looked like that, so he could only assume something happened which set them both off. He made a motion with his hand indicating for them to step back so he could follow after them, and closed the door.

"Okay. What's going on?" he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Don's rest. He hoped his brothers would get the hint.

"We over heard Splinter talking to someone on his shell cell. We don't really know who it was, but..." Mikey began then paused, his lips trembling.

"We think he's planning to send Donnie away, Leo. We can't let that happen. And we're willing to do whatever it takes to stick together," Raph finished for Mikey, looking like he wanted to desperately hit something.

"We don't think it's safe living with Master Splinter anymore, Leo. We want to leave here and find somewhere else to live. We're capable of looking after each other now without him trying to run our lives. I don't know about you two, but I for one am getting sick and tired of it. And we hate him for what he's doing to Donnie also. It isn't fair!," Michelangelo ranted, and only Raph giving his shoulder a tender squeeze calmed him down.

Leo wasn't really surprised that Sensei would try and make good on his threat to send Don away, but it still pissed him off that he would go so far. He didn't know if he could go through with abandoning their Sensei though. He was their father, and getting old. Who would take care of him when they're gone? He never had a more difficult decision to make than this one.

"Let me talk to him again first," he replied.

They looked ready to object, and he raised his hand for them to be quiet.

"Don't worry. I won't let on what were planning to do. I just want to try changing his mind before we do anything drastic," he explained.

They nodded in understanding.

"Start packing, but try not to make it seem obvious. If I can't change Sensei's mind about Don, then we leave first thing tomorrow morning, before he wakes up."

They sighed with relief, and then turned around to do as he ordered. He watched them go, leaning back against the doorframe, and folded his arms against his chest, and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He wanted to be clear headed when he talked to Sensei. He didn't want to say anything that would make their Master suspicious, so he had to plan his words carefully.

He ran a hand down his face, then started making his way to find Splinter.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo was sitting on the bed in his and Raph's room, making a list of things for him and Raph to take with them. See, he could be organized sometimes.

Something crashed, and he looked up to see that Raph had smashed a hole through their wall, and taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

He sighed, setting the paper and pencil aside, then got off the bed, and made his way over to his obviously pissed boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He rested his chin on his shoulder. Some of the tension left Raph, and the older turtle pulled his hand out of the hole, and he winced seeing his knuckles were now all scratched and bloodied up pretty bad.

He winced, "That must be painful. Maybe you should get Donnie to tend that."

Raph shook his head no, holding his now injured hand against his hand. "He needs his rest. I deserve the pain anyway."

"But it could get infected," he argued.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Mikey," Raph argued back, turning around so they could face each other. "Don't worry about me. I'll go take care of this myself. Love ya," Raph kissed him, before leaving the room to go hopefully try and get that nasty injury cleaned, and bandaged.

He watched him with a sympathetic smile, before going back to the bed, and sat down then continued making the list.

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please!


	9. Scarlet

**A/N:** This chapter is inspired by the song Scarlet by In This Moment.

**Chapter wordcount:** 1, 377

**Chapter Nine:** Scarlet

Splinter looked down at his shell cell in hand that Donatello had recently taught him how to use, and he sighed, putting it away.

Sending Donatello away was the last thing he wanted to do, but Leonardo left him no choice in the matter. He was sure his protégé would forgive him in time, and realize the error of his ways, and let Donatello go. Still, he hated himself for going through with his threat.

There was a knock at his door, and he sighed, before going to open it.

Leonardo waited for his Sensei to open the door, and tried his best not to lose control, and start yelling at him for even thinking trying to send away his love,.

"Leonardo, come in," Sensei said, opening the door all the way so he could enter the room. Leo nodded and made his way inside then turned around to face their Master. "What is it my son?"

He took in a deep breath, and answered forcefully, "I want you to accept Don back into the family."

Splinter looked taken aback that he could be so demanding, and replied calmly, "I can't do that, Leonardo. You'll understand someday."

Leonardo shook his head, stepping closer to Splinter, narrowing his eye dangerously. Mikey had been right. He was getting sick and tired of Sensei trying to control his life, and he going to start standing his ground. If Sensei still refused to accept the fact that he's chosen Donatello as his mate, then it would be their Master's own fault for their abandoning him.

"I'll never understand, Sensei! You say that you don't wish harm to come to Donatello, but your hurting him by disowning him like this. He tries to hide it from me, but I can tell. I can't stand to see him hurting. Please, Sensei! Accept Donatello back as your son," he pleaded for Sensei to change his mind one last time.

"No. I'm sorry my son, but it's for your own good."

Leonardo clenched his fists with frustration at his sides, and frowned, before asking, "You would prefer it if I had taken a human female mate over Donnie don't you Sensei?" He had been curious recently if that was really the reason why Splinter seemed to resent Donatello so much. He didn't regret choosing Donnie as his mate though, and never would.

And he was determined to see to it that Sensei would get that through his stubborn head.

Splinter hesitated a moment, then nodded.

"Yes," Sensei simply answered, before turning around to open the door, indicating for him to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me my son. I wish to meditate now."

Leonardo couldn't help but glare hatefully at their father, and knew that this was possibility the last time he would see him. He nodded, and left the Master ninja alone to do what he wanted.

He had hoped that he could change Sensei's mind about Don, but it seems that's impossible now. He had no choice but to abandon their father. He hated leaving him alone to fend for himself at his age, but he couldn't risk losing, Donnie. At least he would still have his love and brothers with him, and they meant more to him then anything, especially Splinter's unfair expectations of him.

He made his way back to his room, to find Donnie right where he had left him. He felt some of the anger at Sensei deflate at seeing Donnie looking so peaceful, and beautiful in his sleep. He hated to wake him up, but he some explaining to do, and then they had to start packing, because they were leaving first thing in the morning. He didn't know where they would go yet, but anywhere was better then here.

Donatello was having a lovely dream about Leonardo making love to him, when he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He groggily blinked his eyes open to see Leo staring down at him.

"Hmm, what?" he asked, his voice a bit scratchy. He tried to sit up, but his wounded side still felt sore, and he winced. He held his side painfully, as he laid back down.

Leonardo quickly handed him a class of water and a couple of pain killers.

"Thanks," he said, popping in the pills, and gulped down the water till it was gone, then handed the empty glass back to Leonardo.

Leo set the glass back on the nightstand, and then perched himself down on the edge of the bed.

He felt Leonardo grip his hand in his, and he squeezed reassuringly back. "I'm fine."

Leonardo nodded, bending down for a kiss.

"We're leaving in the morning, Donnie. You, me, Mikey, and Raph."

Don gaped, "But.."

Leonardo pressed a finger against his lips to stop him from protesting.

"We think Sensei's planning to send you away. We can't risk losing you. I can't let you go, Donatello. I won't."

He couldn't believe this was happening, but if Leonardo thought it was for the best, then who was he to argue?

"Okay."

Leonardo looked a little surprised that he gave in so easily, and he smirked.

"I trust you."

He really did.

Leonardo smiled appreciatively, and pressed their foreheads together lovingly.

"Whatever happens, stay close to me okay love. I'll protect you."

He felt a warm tingling feeling inside, and nodded. He then wrapped his arms around Leo, holding him close. "I know you will, Leo."

They just held each other intimately for a little while, till Leo pulled away.

"Start packing. Try and keep it light. I'll back soon, I'm just going to go tell the others the plans still a go," Leo said, pecking him on the snout before getting off the bed, and made his exit.

Donatello watched him go, admiring his boyfriends backside, then sighed, before getting slowly off the bed himself, then started packing.

A part of him felt guilty that they were abandoning their Sensei, but he didn't want to be sent away to who knows where, and leave Leo behind.

He just couldn't do it.

**Time skip**

Leonardo stood in the living room of the lair, their childhood home, quite possibly for the last time. He felt Donatello come up to stand besides him, and handed him a couple of suite cases. He turned around to face his love and saw that he was carrying a couple suite cases also, as well as a first aid kit strapped around his shoulder.

They were soon joined by Raphael and Michelangelo, whom also took one last long lingering look around the home they grew up in, before looking at him, waiting for him to give the ok. He put his hand out, and knew the others knew what he was doing.

Don reacted first, placing his hand on top of his, then Raph covered Donnie's hand with his own next, then Mikey covered Raph's.

He closed his eyes, and took a moment to be comforted by his brothers closeness, before pulling his hand away, and they did the same.

"We're with you, Fearless," Raph spoke up quietly first, reaching for Mikey's free hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah, what he said," Mikey put in, nodding in Raph's direction.

"We're in this together," Donnie joined in, reaching for his hand, and laced their fingers together.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"I suppose it's time for us to go then," he said, turning around, and led Donnie, and the others out of the lair, and to April's.

He knew she would take them in, at least till they found somewhere else to live. He knew they couldn't stay with their friend long, because that's the first place Sensei would think of to search for them.

He felt Donnie give his hand a reassuring squeeze, and he squeezed in appreciation back.

He may not know what lay ahead for them, but he knew one thing.

He was going to protect his family if it was the last thing he did, especially Donnie

**Feedback? Yes, please!**


	10. Moving forward

**Chapter wordcount:** 998

**Chapter Ten:** Moving forward

Almost as soon as the four brothers left the protection of the lair, and started making their way through the sewers, and to the surface, Donatello got a bad feeling. He felt as if they were being watched, and he didn't like it. He tightened his hold on Leo's hand a little, causing the other turtle to squeeze a little back, and give him a look of concern from the side.

"What's wrong love?"

He sighed, of course Leo would notice his strange behavior and worry about him.

He always does.

He suddenly felt a little guilty for having to put Leo though so much stress. He knew it wasn't good for the heart, and he feared one day it would all catch up with their fearless leader and give him a hear attack.

He clutched at Leo's hand even tighter, pressing against his side.

Leo frowned at his lack of reply, but wrapped an arm around his shoulders anyway, and held him close.

He instantly felt a lot safer.

He heard a snicker from behind and he looked back at Raph and Mikey. Raph was smirking at him and Mikey was making kissing faces at him.

He shook his head at them.

"Oh, grow up you two!" he snapped, earning a chuckle from Leo, and he was starting to feel a lot better.

He looked back at Leo, who was smiling affectionately at him.

"You sure told them didn't you, Donnie?" Leo said, pecking him on the snout lightly.

"Hmm!" he practically purred.

"The genius is so whipped," he heard Raph whisper teasingly to Mikey, who completely agreed.

He growled, but he couldn't really argue with his hot head brother, because what he said was true.

Whatever Leonardo wanted from him, he was determined to see that he gets it.

Shell, if Leo suddenly didn't want him anymore, and told him to get lost, he probably would.

But he didn't ever see that happening.

"Relax will you love! Will be at the Farmhouse before you know it," Leo said, trying to reassure him, and calm his nerves.

He nodded, "I'll try."

"Whipped," he head Raph whisper to Mikey again, who just chuckled a little this time.

He sighed deeply, missing Leo's rather smug and pleased expression.

Leonardo would never admit it out loud, but he secretly enjoyed being the dominant partner in his and Donatello's relationship. And the fact that he knew without a doubt that his genius lover would pretty much obey him without question

Donatello had always been the more obedient and loyal one of his three brothers.

Michelangelo would try to, but he got distracted easily.

He's leaned to except that as one of his little brother's flaws.

Everyone has them.

Anyway, he was especially glad that that particular trait of Donatello's didn't seem to be changing just because they were a couple now.

In fact, he could only see their bond growing as time goes by because of this. He fully intended to live a long and happy life with Donatello by his side.

Mikey had been observing his brothers intimate interaction in complete awe. He just knew they would be perfect for each other. And the fact that they were positively adorable together only added more to his glee.

He was happy for them. He really was.

Raph was watching his brothers interact with fondness and self pride. After all, if weren't for him getting Fearless to get his head out of his ass, Leo more than likely would've never had gotten his act together, and had gotten together with the genius.

And he was glad he did, because it didn't only make them happy, but Mikey and himself also and that was all he cared about now. He only wished their father would get over himself and realize that Leo being with Donnie will only make Leo stronger.

Just like being with Mikey had done for him.

He still loved their father dearly, but disowning Donatello had been wrong on so many levels. He didn't get why Splinter was being so hard on Donnie when he didn't have a single problem him and Mikey being together. He had seemed almost thrilled when they had come out about it to him actually.

So what in the shell is his problem with Leo being with Donnie?

It didn't make any sense to him.

An hour or so later, Splinter awoke to an empty lair. He got a bad feeling about this and went to Leonardo's room to find his eldest son's most prized possessions missing. He then checked Donatello's, and Rapheal's, and Michelangelo' rooms to see them in the same condition, and he suddenly felt an empty feeling inside realizing that his sons had chosen Donatello over him.

Perhaps he had been too rash to try and send Donatello away, but he couldn't change what he tried to do now. And because of his own selfishness it would seem, he had not only lost Donatello as a son, but now Leonardo and the other two as well.

They had abandoned him.

He wanted to run after them and beg for their forgiveness, but perhaps it was time for them to learn to live on their own. They were not younglings that required his protection anymore. They were more than capable of looking after each other now. Maybe it was better this way.

Still, it didn't make the loneliness he now felt in his heart any easier to bear.

He went back to his room, and cried for the loss of all of his sons.

He knew crying wasn't becoming of a Master Ninja, but when it was for his sons he just didn't care.

Perhaps one day they would return to him, if only to check up on him.

He could only hope.

**Feedback? Yes, please!**


	11. The Farmhouse

**A/N: **Once again I'm so sorry about the short chapter guys, but I've been busy. RL sucks sometimes. I'll try and make the next one longer.

**Chapter wordcount: **981

**Chapter Eleven:** The Farmhouse

Donatello may have felt safer with Leonardo holding him close, but he didn't really feel complete at ease until they reached April's Farmhouse some time later.

She must of saw them coming, because she was waiting for them on the porch with a smile on her pretty as ever face, and her eyes widened a little in shock when she saw him and Leo holding hands, but she kept her surprise to herself. Her smile became bigger as she eyed them with a knowing look, and moved forward to greet them.

"Welcome back guys! Except for our brief contact with Leonardo a few days ago, it's been awhile hasn't it?" she said, leading them into the Farmhouse.

"Yes, it has. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to visit more," Leonardo responded, still holding Donnie's hand, as he led his brothers inside as well.

"That's alright. We know you're all busy doing your ninja thing. Besides, you're here now and for awhile I hope," she replied, turning around, now facing him, and gave him a bright smile.

She then frowned when she saw his bandage up side.

"What happened to you?" she questioned worriedly, stepping forward to inspect the wound for herself. He instinctively moved closer to Leonardo. It wasn't that he was afraid of April in anyway, but he didn't want her to make a big fuss over him.

Leo's already taken care of it. He completely fine. Still a bit sore, but fine.

"An accident," he answered, and saw Raph flinch a little remorsefully from the side.

That was another reason why he didn't want her to make a big fuss about him being hurt. Raph was just getting over the guilt of being the one to hurt him, and he didn't want her to reopen old wounds for his big brother.

"Does it still hurt?"

He shook his head, feeling a little peeved that Leo's surprising healing abilities were going unnoticed, and he answered a little defensively, "Just a little sore. Leo did a great job fixing me up thank you very much."

Mikey chuckled at this, and he rolled his eyes again at his younger brother's immaturity.

"I repeat my earlier statement. Grow up!" he snapped at his younger brother, earning chuckles from Leo and Raph this time. He rolled his eyes again. Seriously, was he the only adult here? Present company excluded of course.

He could tell April was desperately trying to hold back her laughter and he appreciated the effort.

"You four must be tired. Why don't you go and rest, and maybe take a little nap, while me and Casey get lunch ready."

"I'm not tired! Can I help you guys April?" Mikey asked enthusiastically.

April giggled, "Of course you can if you want to, Michelangelo. The more hands, the faster we'll be able to eat."

Mikey practically bounced up and down in his excitement as he leaned forward to give Raph a swift, but sweet kiss on the mouth, then followed April to the kitchen.

Raph was turning bright red, and trying to hide it.

He grinned at his big brother's expense, but he liked to consider himself too mature now to tease him anymore for it.

That doesn't mean that he wasn't tempted to though.

Raph coughed, trying to clear his throat. "I'm just gonna go find a place to close my eyes for awhile. I'm beat. You two enjoy yourselves."

He knew Raphael was not tired at all, and was just making an excuse to give them some alone time. He smiled appreciatively at his retreating form.

Who knew Mikey would have such a positive impact on their normally self centered and conceded brother?

He was forever grateful for the change though.

Leo reached over to take the first aid kit from him, and gripped his arm gently, guiding him over to the couch. "Now that she mentioned it. I think it's time to change that bandage."

He frowned, but nodded his agreement, and let Leo ease him to lay on his uninjured side on the couch so that he was facing the back of the couch. His frown grew. He'd much rather be facing Leo and kind comforting eyes, missing Leo's knowing look.

"It's going to be okay love. I've got you," Leo whispered lovingly into his ear, and kissed his shoulder blade softly, repeatedly, and he knew that Leo was doing this to try and help him keep his mind off the pain.

Leo's touching the stitched wound didn't hurt that bad, but he didn't want Leo to stop paying attention to him, so he decided to just keep his mouth shut.

He nearly sobbed with a feeling of loss, when Leo was done, and pulled away to organize the med kit again, then closed it, and helped him sit up so he face him again, and cupped his face rather delicately in his hands. His eyes bored into his as if he was trying to see into his soul.

"At least it seems to still be healing properly. More slowly than I would like, but at least it is, and isn't getting infected," Leo said, nuzzling their snouts together soothingly.

He sighed, feeling content, and wrapped his arms around Leo's neck, letting his leader hold him for as long as he wanted. He welcomed the affection eagerly as a matter of fact. He didn't think he could ever get enough of it.

"I love you Donnie," Leo said, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you too Leo. More than anything," he said back, reaching up a hand to cup Leo's neck, and he pulled him forward, initiating the kiss this time.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Awe, aren't Leo & Don just a beautiful pairing? They're adorable. I just wish there was more out there for them. Sigh.

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	12. Donnie enchanted

**A/N:** Once again I'm sorry about the short chapter guys. Also, this chapter's inspired by the song, Enchanted by Taylor Swift.

**Chapter wordcount:** 765

**Chapter Twelve:** Donnie enchanted

Sometime after lunch, while Leo and his other two bros were outside training in the front yard, Donnie sat on the porch by himself watching his brothers and lover in all their glory, more Leo than the other two though, but he couldn't help it. He was breathtaking.

Leo was a force to be reckoned with that's for sure. Anyone would have to be either full of themselves or just plain stupid to think they could attack them here, and not face Leo's wrath.

He grinned at the thought.

He suddenly felt a strong, but gentle hand grip his shoulder from behind, and turned around to see Casey smiling knowingly at him, before sitting down beside him on the porch to watch the show. "Hey there, Moony Eyes! How come you're not training with them? I know you're injured, but I bet they'd take it easy on you. Maybe your boyfriend will even let you get in a few good blows."

He flinched at the thought of hurting Leo in any way.

"Other than the fact that I'm hurt and wouldn't stand a chance against them. I would rather die than hit Leo or any of my brothers again. I never liked to do it. And I don't have to train with them, because I'm not a ninja anymore. I can just be myself now. And that's their scientist."

Okay, so he was rambling, but he saw the amusement in Casey's eyes, so he didn't care.

Casey then grinned knowingly, and obviously took the opportunity to tease, "Meaning you love it when your big Fearless leader protects you."

Donnie glared, but he couldn't deny Casey's accusation, so he nodded, turning his attention back to his brothers. He felt Casey grip his shoulder apologetically.

"I'm happy for you, Donatello. I really am." With that, Casey got up and left him alone once again to admire his Leonardo.

He must've got lost in thought again, because he felt another strong, but gentle hand grip his shoulder, and looked up at Leonardo, who looked relieved and amused.

He took a second to look around for Mikey and Raph, but they must've already gone inside.

He looked up at Leo again, taking the opportunity to bask.

"Enjoy the show?" Leo asked, breaking the spell.

Donnie blinked, blushing madly, and nodded.

"Yeah," he simply answered.

Leo smirked, "Good."

Leo then perched himself down besides him in Casey's previous spot on the porch, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close against his side, making himself comfortable. Donnie wrapped his arms around Leo's waist, and laid his head on his shoulder, feeling content.

"This is nice. I could stay here like this with you forever, " he said, pressing a soft kiss against Leo's neck, who hummed appreciatively, and rested the side of his head against his.

"Me too love," Leo replied, moving Donnie so that he was sitting in his lap, and wrapped his arms around him from behind, holding him close. "Me too."

"Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Splinter's okay without us?" It seemed that no matter how angry he was at their father right now for forcing them to run away, he was still worried about their ex- Master's health.

Leo sighed, petting the top of his head affectionately, "He's fine."

"It's just... he's so old, Leo," he said, letting the sentence stretch out, Leo's petting was becoming rather distracting and making him sleepy, which he didn't mind, but he wanted to know.

"I know, but he left us no choice, love. I don't want you to feel guilty about something that was out of your control," Leo said, pushing him away a little so that he could see him. "None of this was your fault. I want you to remember that."

Donnie frowned, but nodded.

Leo smiled, lifting his fingers to caress his cheek in a tender caress.

"I love you, Don," Leo said, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

He hummed, "I love you, Leo."

They stayed like that way for awhile, both feeling loved and content, unaware that they were being spied upon.

The lone foot ninja grinned evilly, before turning around to tell his master where the turtles were now residing, and that there may be a way to break the one called Leonardo. The one who was apparently the leader of the four mutant turtles.

Yes, the Shredder will be so pleased.

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please!


	13. Smile for me

**A/N:** This chapter's inspired by this sweet picture for them over at Deviant Art here: art/Midnight-Date-Ashitarimai-Colored-402483018

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,052

**Chapter Thirteen:** Smile for me

Leo led Donnie back inside the Farmhouse, where Mikey was trying to get Raph to let him go with April and Casey shopping.

"It's too dangerous for us to split apart right now, Mikey," Raph argued, and Leo actually found himself agreeing with his hot head brother on that one. He tightened his hold on Donnie's hand a little, and smiled when he felt his boyfriend squeeze back.

"Oh, come on, Raph! It's not like I'll be alone. Casey and April will be with me remember? And Casey's almost as tough as you are. He'll protect me and April. We won't be gone that long. Please!"

Donnie facedpalmed, mumbling sarcastically under his breath, "Yeah, that's a way to convince him, Mikey."

Leo grinned, leaning closer, and asked, "So, who do you think's going to win this round?"

Donnie lowered his hand, grinning back, "My money's on Raph. You?"

"My money's on Mikey," Leo answered, he may agree with Raph, but he also knew that Casey would look out for their brother, and that he was more than capable of protecting him. He shook his head from his thoughts, turning his attention to his still arguing brothers again.

Donnie blinked, "Why?"

Leo smirked, "Because Raphael's just a big softie underneath all that gruffness."

Donnie smiled, getting an idea. "Wanna make a wager on that?"

Leo blinked, looking a little surprised, but nodded, and replied, "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

Donnie smirked this time, "If Raph wins, you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the day."

Leo was getting amused, he didn't expect Donnie to make a wager on their brothers. "And if Mikey wins, I get you all to myself to do with as I please for the rest of the day and night."

Donnie felt heat rising in his cheeks, and ducked his head shyly a little, as he nodded his agreement.

"Sounds fair. Deal."

They shook hands, and turned their attention to brothers eager to see who would come out the victor on this one.

Leo did a victory dance, inwardly of course, when Raph finally caved.

"Alright you stubborn ass. Go! Just don't come cryin' to me if ya get hurt," Raph yelled, clenching his fists tightly at his sides, oviously trying to control his growing temper, but he stared worriedly at Mikey, which betrayed his look of outrage, before he spun around and left the room, obviously to try and go blow off some steam.

"I love you too, Raphie!" Mikey said loudy after him, before looking in their direction, and blinked in surprise, as if just noticing their presence for the first time.

Their youngest brother bounced on his heals excidedly, exclaiming rather proudly, "He just can't say no to me!" He then left the room to get ready to go, leaving him alone with Donatello again.

"I WIN!" Leo ezclaimed, rather childishly, but he couldn't help it. He gets to have Don all to himself for the rest of the day. Who wouldn't get excited about that?

Donnie rolled his eyes, "So you did. You think I would've seen that comin'. I'm supposed to be the smart one after all."

Leo chuckled, reaching out to pull Donnie closer, who gasped with anticipation, and Leo smirked, nuzzling their snouts together affectionately. "You still are, my smart one."

Donnie blushed, complaining playfully, "That was just cheesy, Leo."

Leo shrugged, eyes twinkling, as he lifted Donnie's hand, and kissed the back of it tenderly, while gripping his elbow gently.

"What can I say love? I'm just an old fashioned romantic at heart."

Donnie shook his head a little, but smiled knowingly, and let Leo take both of his hands in his to admire them.

He might as well enjoy the attention, because he was Leo's for the rest of the day and night, which actually made him glad that he'd lost the bet.

He couldn't stand it anymore, and closed the distance between them to capture Leo's mouth in a breathtaking kiss.

Two days or so later,

at the foot head quarters, the foot ninja who had located the four mutant ninja turtles requested an audiance with the Shredder.

The quards were reluctant, but the moment he said it was about the mutant turtles, they nodded, and one of them went to inform their Master that they had a guest.

The lone ninja was getting impatient, but he had no choice but to wait.

He sighed, when the other ninja guard finally came back after tweenty five freekin' minutes!

"The Shredder has agreed to an audiance with you. Come with me," the other ninja ordered.

He nodded, and followed the ninja to the Shredder.

He desperately tried to not show fear, as their rather scary Master turned around to face hiim.

"I was informed you have information regarding the muntants."

He bowed, and nodded, "Yes, Master. They're curently hiding out at a Farmhouse. Not that far from here actually. I saw them there myself."

The Shredder seemed pleased, waved his hand.

"Go on. I can tell you know something else that will be of interest to me."

He nodded again, "Yes, Master. I think their leader may have a weakness that you may wish to use to your advantage."

"Oh?"

"I saw him and the purple banded one together. They were being...intimate with each other."

"As in romantically?"

The ninja soldier nodded, "Yes, Master."

The Shredder circled him, as if sizing him up, or try and see if he was telling the truth, he must've come to the conclusion that he was because he padded his back a little roughly, backing away.

"EXCELENT! You have done well soldier. If your story proves to be true, you shall be grately rewarded. For now, you may enjoy yourself with the others."

The ninja nodded, before turning around to leave the Shredder to himself.

"So old rat. You're sons may have abandoned you. I will break them, starting with Leonardo, then I will be coming after you," he said to himself determindly in a low chilly voice, before going to gather the troops to plan for the attack.

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please!


	14. The attack

**Chapter wordcount:** 2,335

**Chapter Fourteen:** The attack

While Michelangelo was shopping with April and Casey, Raph was currently brooding on the sofa with Don and Leo trying to cheer him up.

"Oh, come on, Raph! Stop brooding will you. Mikey's a big boy now. He can take care of himself," Leo insisted, but Raph remained seated glaring at the wall behind them.

Leo sighed.

"Yeah," Donnie stepped in encouragingly. "At least he's no coward like me."

He blinked in shock, not believing the words that just came out of his own mouth.

He face palmed.

Leo glowered at him, and he looked away from his obviously angry leader. He knew Leo hated it when he put himself down like that.

"You're not a coward, Donnie! You just show your courage in different ways. I don't want to hear you say that about yourself ever again," Leo said seriously, reaching for his hand, holding it gently in his.

Donnie nodded, "I'm sorry, Leo. That didn't come out quite the way I intended it to."

Leo nodded, looking like he understood, before turning back to Raph. He let go of Donnie's hand, and reached down to grab Raph by the shoulders and hauled him off the couch, and into a standing position so that they were now facing each other.

Raph wasn't even fighting back, which meant that he was even more worried at being separated from Mikey than he'd willingly let them believe.

"Come on, bro. Snap out of it will you. You're starting to worry me here."

Raph frowned slightly. It was much of an improvement, but at least the worried look was better than the sour expression he recently wore.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about, bro," Raph said, looking over at him now. "You don't know what it feels like to have a part of yourself suddenly separated from you."

Leo shook his head, loosening his grip on their hot headed brother sympathetically.

"I can imagine. But Raph, it' not like Mikey's out there alone and can't take care of himself."

"I know that!" He snapped.

"Then stop acting like he's not coming back!" Leo snapped just as loudly back.

Donatello feared another one of his bigger brothers' fights was brewing, and stepped between the two, holding them back from each, before things got out of hand.

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" He ordered, knowing he was bordering on insubordination here, but he just wasn't in the mood to deal with one of their brawls right now. "We all know Mikey's going to be fine, so just calm down the both of you! I don't think April and Casey would appreciate coming home to a messy farmhouse because of your childishness."

Leo looked proud of him, while Raph looked shocked that he had the guts to come between them like that and risk getting his ass kicked too.

He rolled his eyes at the red banded turtle's surprised expression, and stared them both down, daring them to ignore him and continue on fighting.

Leo took the first step back. "You're right, Don. It just felt like old times for a minute there. I'm sorry, Raph."

_'No surprise there,'_ he thought with relief, then turned back to look at Raph, waiting for his reaction to Leo, being the one to surrender first.

Raph just snorted, rolling his eyes.

"And I thought Donnie was the whipped one." Was all Raph said, before side stepping them, and made his way outside.

Donatello watched him go worriedly, and then turned to look pleadingly at Leo.

"What are we going to do about him, Leo?"

"I don't know, love," Leo replied with an exasperated sigh. He then smirked, reaching for his hand again, and led him over to the now vacated couch. "But I'm not going to let him spoil the mood."

Leo then helped him sit down, and Don felt himself blush crimson when his leader-lover exclaimed, "Right where I want you!" He saw the satisfaction in Leo eyes before the blue banded turtle swooped in, and kissed the living daylights out of him.

Donnie moaned, wrapping his arms around Leo's neck, kissing him just with as much passion back.

Meanwhile, Raph sat himself down on the porch, and was relieved that Leo and Don hadn't followed him. He hated showing weakness in front of them. He wanted them to be able to count on him to protect them, no matter what, even Leo. He couldn't imagine life without his brothers, and the thought of Mikey getting hurt. He shook his head, trying not to think about the possibility, but he couldn't help it.

Just great. _'I'm turning into a younger version of Leo aren't I?'_

He sighed, and tried to enjoy the scenery bestowed upon him at the farmhouse, anything other than the fact that he missed Mikey like crazy. He felt like he was missing a limb, and he didn't like it.

He sighed, deciding to just let mind run wild, as long as he was just sitting there, he couldn't do no harm anyway.

_'I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him?'_ He asked himself, selfishly hoping that Mikey is.

A few hours or so later, he wasn't really keeping track of the time, his attention mostly focused on the purple banded turtle wrapped in his arms, who was taking a nap on the couch as he was. The front door burst open, and Mikey, who had apparently kicked the door open, like he owned the place, waltzed in cheerfully holding some grocery bags. Their orange banded brother spotted them on the couch and smirked.

Leonardo shushed him before he could wake the precious one in his arms up, but it was too late to warn April, who was chiding Casey loudly. Apparently, one of the cashiers had flirted with Casey, who didn't really seem to mind, and it pissed April off.

He looked down to Donnie gazing up at him with humorous expression.

He sighed, "Sorry, love. I tried to warn them not to wake you up." He then pecked Donnie on the cheek, and continued to hold onto him, as if he was afraid if he let him go he might disappear.

What was said to him earlier really got to him it would seem, and he hoped that he wasn't just making a fool of himself of Don.

Just the thought of losing him had him tightening his hold just a little more, and tilted Donnie's chin up and kissed his mouth softly.

"Hmm! That's okay. I should get up anyway." Donnie pulled away, pushing himself up into a sitting pose, taking Leo with him, and lifted his hands to bracket Leo's face in them. "As much as I enjoy snuggling with you on the couch, I think maybe we should help the others put the groceries away, don't you?"

Leo frowned in disappointment, but nodded his agreement. He pecked his lover sweetly on the snout, before climbing off the couch, and helped Donnie off it as well.

And together, hand in hand, they followed the others into the kitchen, and Leo couldn't help but smirk at the scene of Raphael practically clinging to Mikey.

It was clear now that Raph was the whipped one in their relationship. Mikey had him wrapped around his finger._ 'Good on you, Mikey!_

One of these days, he would have to tease his not apparently so hot headed brother anymore about it.

As for him and Donnie, he preferred to believe that they were equals.

He smiled at the thought. Though if were being truly honest, he would have to say that he was the whipped one.

Anything his Donnie wanted, he was determined to see that Don gets it.

About two days later, they were all asleep when it happened, Leo's sense of coming danger alerted him that they were about to have uninvited guests soon. He managed to disentangle himself from Donnie on the floor, and got up. He walked over to the window, pulled aside one side of the curtains, and did not like his discovery of dark figures sneaking up on them.

"SHELL!" He cursed, tip toeing quickly over to the couch to try and wake up Raph, who was curled around Mikey, trying not to wake up Donnie and Mikey in the process. He shook his younger brother's shoulder. No response. He narrowed his eyes, and shook him more roughly.

"Hmm?" Raph said quietly, blinking his eyes open to look up at him questioningly. "What is, Leo? You better have a good reason for waking me up. I was having the most pleasant dream..."

Leo waved his hand dismissively, "I don't want to know, Raph. We've got unwelcome company."

Raph's eyes flew open, looking more awake at hearing this news.

"What?" He asked even more quietly than before, while carefully disentangling himself from Mikey, who thankfully slept like the dead, so didn't wake up.

He shushed Raph, looking down to make sure Donnie was still asleep.

Mikey may sleep like the dead, but Donnie was a different story entirely. He'd wake up as soon as he sensed something was wrong, but thankfully, he remained asleep. He knew his genius would want to try and help them fight off the enemy if he could, but Don was still hurt, and he couldn't risk Donnie reopening his wound in the fight he knew was sure to come soon.

He looked back up at Raph, who looked like he knew what he was thinking, and understood.

"Lead the way then, oh fearless leader! I've got your back!" Raph exclaimed softly, giving him a slight shove forward towards the door.

"Actually, it's more my front that I'm worried about," he couldn't help but retort teasingly for some reason.

Raph just snorted, but grinned playfully, "I think Donnie's become a bad influence on you, Leo. I think I like it."

"Shut up!" Leo snapped.

Raph just smirked, much to Leo's annoyance.

"Now you're starting to sound like him too. What next? You'll start tinkering with his gadgets, trying to figure out how they work just for the fun of it?" Raph continued to tease him as they were going to try and block the door.

"Nothing I haven't done before. Even before we were together. I've always been interested and helped him with his inventions if he asked me to," Leo said as if Raph should know that, and trying to warn Raph to shut it with his eyes before they woke Donnie and Mikey up.

Raph rolled his eyes, but thankfully stayed quiet after that, and they waited for the enemy Leo somehow knew were Foot ninjas trying to get through the door.

"Probably why he's so in love with you then. Think we should get, Casey?" Raph asked.

Leo sighed, _'So much for Raph being quiet.' _"There's no time."

Just then, something hit the door, hard, and a torch broke through the window close by, setting the curtains on fire, and Leo cursed. "SHELL IT ALL! Raph, get Casey and April! We have to get out of here now! They're planning on burning down the farmhouse! I'll wake up these two. HURRY!"

Raph nodded, looking slightly worried, before following his order.

He just managed to stir Mikey when the Foot ninjas completely shattered the window, and they started climbing through it. Leo slid his katanas out of their sheaths, then started swinging them at the Foot soldiers coming at them, trying to take down as many as possible.

Mikey soon joined him, and they were fighting side by side.

It seemed just as quickly as the fight started, it ended, and they were left with more twenty or so Foot soldiers lying dead at their feet.

The farmhouse was still burning when Raph brought Casey and April back. He noticed Raph staring down at the floor behind him in horror.

"Where's Donnie?"

Leo's eyes widened in horror as well. In his distraction at trying to kill the Foot soldiers, he'd forgotten that he hadn't woken up Donatello yet. He spun around, only to find their bedding on the floor empty. The blankets messy and rumpled as if Donatello had struggled to get from his captors, but was obviously unsuccessful.

"NO!" He cried out fearfully, starting to panic. _'They can't have my Donnie. My beautiful, sweet, and completely innocent Donnie. So not gonna happen.' _

"FOLLOW ME!" He ordered the others, sliding his katanas back into their sheaths, then bolted for the flaming door, flung it open, and ran out into the darkness, but the Foot was gone, completely disappeared, and there was no trace of Donnie.

It was too dark to see any footprints, and they didn't have a flash light on them. It was more than likely on fire by now.

There was no way he could track them. He knew he'd have to wait till morning to even begin a search for Donatello.

He fell to his knees, and covered his face with his hands helplessly. He didn't want to appear weak in front of the others, but he couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and started sobbing.

"LEONARDO!"

He felt small, warm human hands grip his shoulders, pulling him against her chest. He let April hold him, trying to comfort him, but he knew it was in vain. No one could comfort him.

He would not rest until they got Donatello back.

_'I'll find you and get you back, my love. I promise," _he vowed silently, clinging to April as she was the only thing holding him up.

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please!


	15. Keep holding on

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,318

**Chapter Fifteen:** Keep holding on

Donatello struggled with the foot soldiers dragging him back to their head quarters, and had managed to get free once, but without the aid of his bo, which he had unfortionately left behind at the farmhouse, they had managed to recapture him easily, but at least he tried.

He hoped Leonardo would find him soon, and wasn't blaming himself too much for his capture. He knew this to be a false hope, and that Leo would no doubt be blaming himself right now.

He thought it ironic that the reason for Leo's not wanting to get together with him in the first place was now coming true. If he...didn't make it out of this alive. He knew Leo would never forgive himself for letting him get captured.

He tried not show fear, but when the two foot soldiers now holding upright, chained him to a wall, then left him alone. He let his head drop tiredly, and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, but somehow it just wasn't working.

He never was the brave one of the family.

He knew Leo protested however, and had to smile at the reminder that his fearless lover believed in him, even if he didn't believe in himself.

He then tried closing his eyes, and meditate, like Leo did to calm himself down, but he never managed to develope the inner groove that his lover had, and it was a doomed attempt from the start.

He sighed, opening his eyes, and cringed at the darkness surrounding him.

The lights suddenly turned on.

His eyes hurt at the sudden brightness in the room, more like a dungun really, and blinked, trying to focus on the menacing figure now approching him.

"Well, if it isn't Donatello. I hear from a reliable source it seems that you've managed to capture the heart of your fearless leader, Leonardo. How fortionate for me," the Shredder tried to torment him, but he wasn't about to let their enemy get to him so easily, and he narrowed his eyes, not giving him the satasifaction of responding.

This only seemed amused by his silence.

"Not talking are you? No matter. We can do this without words." With that said, he gripped Donatello's chin roughly, and forced him to meet his eyes.

He glared hatefully at their oldest enemy, who finally had one of them in his grasp.

The Shredder shocked him, when he took off one of his gloves, and then raised his bare hand, petting him on top of the head.

He recoiled in disgust.

"Don't you dare touch me!" he seethed.

The only one allowed to touch him that way was Leonardo, and perhaps Raoh and Mikey on occasion, since he knew they only did it out of brotherly love and concern, but to have the Shredder...

He shook his, not able to finish the thought.

The Shredder just grinned in amusment, but lowered his hand.

"Don't worry freak! I have no intention of raping you if that's what you're thinking. Even the thought of it disgusts me," the Shredder admitted.

Donatello was highly relieved.

At least he didn't have to worry that the Shredder wanted to rape him.

The Shredder then grinned evilly, "Don't get too comfortable though. My intention is to hurt your leader, and I believe the best way to that now is to hurt you."

The Shredder the back handed him across the face so hard that he saw stars.

He desperately tried not to cry and show weakness in front of this monster of a human by crying.

He looked up at the Shredder, glaring murderously at him.

The Shredder glared back, suddenly taking out a dagger, and Donatello couldn't help but show some of his fear knowing what the Shredder was planning to do him.

"I wonder if Leonardo will still want you after I'm through with you. That is if I decide to show mercy and let you live. You do seem rather helpless," the Shredder said, stepping closer, and raised the knife, and waved it back and forth in front of his eyes threateningly.

Donatello gulped, "You won't get away with this! The others will come after me. Leo will kill you if you hurt me."

The Shredder threw his head back and laughed.

"He's welcome to try," the monster simply said, pressing the edge of the dagger against his thoat. "Now, where were we?"

_'LEO HELP ME!' PLEASE!' _he cried inside his head, praying that somehow Leonardo heard him, but knew that was impossible.

He was so scared.

Meanwhile, Leo and company were trying to follow the trail, and didn't know if they were even going in the right direction. They had to try though. He wouldn't settle for anything less.

He took a moment to observe the others.

April and Casey were huddled close together on his right, trying to comfort and reassure each other that they'd find Donnie, as much they could. He couldn't help but envy the couple in that moment. He missed Donatello so much already. He couldn't bear to think of what would happen to him if they didn't make it in time, and Donnie was...

_"NO! Do not think such unbearable thoughts. You will get him back_, And he will still be alive," his consious snapped at him, and nodded to himself.

He then looked over at his brothers on his left, Mikey had an arm wrapped around Raphael's shoulders.

Surprisingly, Raph seemed to be taking Don's capture just as bad, if not worse than he himself was. His younger brother was being oddly silent, and hadn't spoke more than to words since last night, not even to Mikey. He knew Raph was blaming himself for not being there to protect Donnie.

He wanted to try and comfort him too, but knew that he'd be no good for him right now. Not with the unpredictable state he was currently in. He'd probably just end up making things worse, and the last thing he needed right now was a fight with Raph.

So, he decided the wisest thing to do was leave comforting Raph to Mikey.

He looked away from his brothers then, and tried focusing on the task at hand.

_"Just hold on for me love. I'm coming." _

Raph was in inner turmoil. He blamed himself for Donnie's capture. If he hadn't of let Leo make him go get April and Casey, perhaps he could've prevented his baby bro from being taken. Mikey was trying to convince him otherwise, and that it wasn't his fault, and that it could've happened anyway had he have still been in the same room, but he wasn't listening.

It was all his fault!

He'd never forgive himself for this unacceptable loss.

Mikey was beside himself with worry for Donnie, but he knew he had to be the strong one for his big brothers right now, so put the brave mask on and tried to reassure his boyfriend that Donnie would be okay, and that it wasn't his fault.

He knew Raph was more than likely not listening to a word he said, but he had to try.

He wanted to try and comfort Leo too, but knew his fearless leader wouldn't listen to him at all. He could be just as thick as Raph, if not more so. He decided the best thing to do was focus on Raph for the moment. He'd try talking to Leo later. He made a mentle not of it, before turniing his attention back to Raph, and wrapped both arms around him, holding him close, feeling tears mist over his eyes, and sniffed.

_"Poor Leo and Donnie!" _

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please!


End file.
